


Fireworks

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa
Summary: 원작 살짝 파괴.원작에서 대사 약간 차용했습니다.에이스와 루피 과거 날조 있어요.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 원작 살짝 파괴.  
> 원작에서 대사 약간 차용했습니다.  
> 에이스와 루피 과거 날조 있어요.

01.

「이제 에이스한테 도움만 받진 않을 거야.」

 

「내가 혼자 해 볼게.」

 

「너 혼자 저녁거리 구한 거나 다름없으니까, 내가 혼자서 들고라도 갈게. 너랑 이제 공평하게 할 거라구.」

 

동생이 변하기 시작했다. 모든 것에서 저의 도움을 거절한다. 루피는 이제 홀로서기를 위한 도움닫기를 하기 시작한 것이다. 자식을 떠나보내는 부모의 마음이 이럴까. 기특함 반, 허탈함 반이 섞인 묘한 감정이 일어서 에이스는 웃어야 할지 찡그려야 할지 알 수 없었다. 커다란 악어 고기―어느 날의 저녁 거리를 혼자 들고 낑낑거리는 모습에 결국 도와주려 손을 뻗으니 한사코 저를 말리던 일, 점심거리는 네가 잡았으니 저녁은 꼭 자신이 혼자 구하겠다고 고집을 부리던 일, 그리고 지금, 수련하다 다친 상처를 치료해 주려 뻗는 제 손길을 거절하는 것 등등, 루피는 모든 일을 이제 혼자 하려 했다. 자주 울고 약해빠진 루피에게 너 혼자 좀 해보라고 툴툴거린 적이 많았지만, 단 한 번도 정말로 그러길 바란 적은 없었다. 더군다나 출항을 석 달 앞둔, 챙겨줄 시간이 얼마 안 남은 이 시기엔 더더욱 말이다. 에이스는 결국 인상을 찌푸렸다. 역시 부모가 아닌지라, 뿌듯함보단 공허함과 씁쓸함이 가슴을 더 채웠기 때문이다. 

 

 

 

 

 

02.

루피의 그 말은 예상치 못한 상황에 뜬금없이 터져 나왔다.

 

"나 너 좋아해."

"……뭐? 씨-, 갑자기 낯간지러운 소리 하지 마, 바보야."

"아니, 아니, 에이스. 나 너 좋아한다고. 너야말로 바보야? 알아듣지도 못하고."

"……."

"좋아한다니까? 시싯-. 너도잖아."

"……."

 

루피의 갑작스러운 고백에 에이스는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 붕어처럼 뻐끔거리며 루피를 바라보다 결국 고개를 돌렸다. 멍청이 같이 헤헤거릴 줄만 아는 것 같았던 동생이, 의외로 예리한 구석이 있다는 것을 알게 된 날이었다. 에이스의 열일곱 번째 생일을 두 달 남겨둔 때였다. 출항까지 두 달의 시간만이 남은 시기였다.

 

 

 

 

 

03.

"에이스, 좋아해."

"……."

"에이스는 왜 대답 안 해. 나 좋아하면서."

"……안 좋아해, 멍청아."

"푸, 거짓말." 

 

루피의 고백은 그 이후로 시도때도없이 계속되었다. 루피가 식사 중에 그 말을 하는 통에 사레에 들린 적도 있었고 사냥하다 갑자기 들린 그 말에 방심해 불필요한 상처를 입은 적도 있었다. 뜬금없는 상황에 담담히 터지는 고백에 대한 답을 에이스는 계속 회피했다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 제 마음이 설령 루피의 말대로라도, 인정할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 시인하고, 그래서 연인이 된 후엔? 저는 두 달 뒤면 바다로 나가야 한다. 아마 오래도록 서로 만나지 못할 것이다. 루피도 바다로 나와 해적이 되고 나면, 신문을 통해서나 간간이 소식을 접할 수 있을 것이다. 몸이 멀어지면 마음도 멀어지기 마련이다. 형제 사이의 애정이 아니라 연인 사이의 그것이기에 둘의 미래의 관계는 불투명하기 그지없었다. 형제의 연이란 끈끈한 유대에서 나온 애정이 연애 감정으로 발전한 것이었지만, 그 마음이 사라졌을 때 원래의 형제 관계에 이상이 생기지 않으리란 보장이 없었다. 

 

"에이스는 겁쟁이야."

"…겁쟁이는 너지!"

"겁쟁이."

"……."

"에이스 이 바보 겁쟁이." 

"……."

 

바보면 그냥 바보일 것이지, 쓸데없이 날카롭다. 정곡을 찔렸다. 루피 말처럼 저는 겁쟁이었다. 어떤 거대한 적이 와도 두렵지 않고 심지어 죽음조차도 코웃음 치며 받아들일 수 있었지만, 루피와 관련된 문제에서는 모험 정신이 사치일 만큼 겁 많고 소심한 사람이 된다. 루피를 잃을 수도 있는 미래가 두려웠다. 그래서 제자리에 머문다. 이 관계만이라도 끝까지 유지하기 위해. 형제의 끈은 절대로 끊어질 일이 없으니까. 식을 일도 없으니까. 널 잃지 않을 수 있으니까.

 

 

 

 

 

04.

수련을 끝내고 집으로 돌아가는 길이다. 양옆으로 빽빽이 들어 서 있는 나뭇잎들이 저녁노을을 받아 주황빛으로 빛나는 걸 눈에 담던 에이스는, 자박자박 흙이 밟히는 소리만이 들리는 숲 속에서 그의 앞에 걸어가고 있는 루피의 뒷모습을 바라본다. 땅을 거세게 내리밟으며 걷는 루피의 어깨가 씩씩거리는 콧김에 맞춰 오르락내리락한다. 잘은 들리지 않지만 심통 난 목소리로 뭐라 웅얼거리는 소리도 들린다. 잔뜩 화가 났다는 걸 몸소 보여주는 어린 동생의 행동에 에이스는 뒤에서 슬쩍 웃었다. 저에게 감정을 감출 필요가 없어서 그렇겠지만, 저렇게 느끼는 모든 감정을 내비치는 루피의 표정과 행동이 에이스의 심장을 살짝 간지럽힌 탓이다. 자연스레 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 제가 가장 좋아하는 루피의 모습이다. 솔직하게 모든 걸 표현하는 동생의 순수함. 저를 변화하게 한 것이 바로 저 순수함에서 나온 솔직함이었다. 내게 살 이유를 준, 내 존재를 원해준 첫번째. 입가에 잔잔한 미소를 달고 있던 에이스는 루피가 고개를 휙 돌리자마자 재빨리 무심한 표정으로 바꾼 뒤 동생을 마주 보았다.

  


"뭘 봐."

 

에이스가 퉁명스럽게 물었다. 루피가 그런 에이스를 한참 노려보더니 입을 연다.

 

"너 아까 왜 그랬어?"

"뭘?"

"왜 내가 공격 못 하게 막았냐고."

"너로는 역부족이었으니까. 괜히 껴들다 다치지 말란 거지." 

"나도 이제 강해! 그리고 이제 너한테 도움 안 받을 거라고 했잖아!"

 

빽 소리를 지르는 루피의 큰 목소리에 에이스가 두 귀를 막더니 귀찮다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 무심함과 나른함이 섞인 짜증스런 표정을 지어 보였지만, 실상 그의 속은 마지막 루피의 말에 초조와 불안, 그리고 화로 가득 차 차분하지 못한 상태였다. 왜 자꾸 멀어지려 하냐. 얼마 남지도 않았는데. 좋아한다더니, 멍청이가.

 

"네가 강하긴 뭐가 강해. 약골 주제에."

"이제 약골 아냐!"

 

억울하고 분하다는 시선으로 저를 계속 쏘아보던 루피가 이내 고개를 팩 돌리더니 뛰어가 버린다.

 

"……."

 

왜 저러는 거야, 대체. 왜 이 시기에 그러냐, 제길.

 

 

 

 

 

05.

"에이스, 에이스!"

 

에이스는 그의 이름을 시끄럽게 부르며 흔드는 누군가로 인해 잠에서 깨어났다. 수면 세계에서 정신이 조금씩 돌아오자 소란스러운 바깥소리가 귀에 들어온다. 살짝 눈꺼풀을 올리자 뜨인 눈으로 새어 들어오는 빛에 인상을 찡그렸다. 그 상태로 눈을 깜빡이자 다단의 얼굴이 눈에 잡힌다.

 

"뭐야, 왜 깨우고 난리야."

"빨리 일어나 봐, 이 녀석아! 루피가 완전 피투성이가 되어서 돌아왔다고!"

"뭐?"

 

에이스는 재빨리 상체를 일으켰다. 루피가 다쳤다니, 이게 무슨 소리야. 걔는 분명 내 옆에서 자고 있을 텐데. 고개를 돌려 옆을 살펴본 에이스는 주인 없이 구겨져 있는 텅 빈 이부자리를 확인하고는 서둘러 일어났다. 방문을 열고 나오니 화로 근처에 누워 치료를 받고 있는 루피의 모습이 보였다. 상처와 피로 얼룩덜룩해진 동생의 모습에 화가 불같이 인다. 어떤 새끼가…….

 

"루피! 너 이게 어떻게 된 일이야?"

 

에이스가 참을 수 없는 분노에 노기를 띤 목소리로 거칠게 물었다.

 

"누가 그런 거야?"

 

저의 물음에 루피가 베시시 웃는다. 볼에 난 상처 때문에, 얼굴 근육을 움직이니 쓰라린지 곧 미간을 찌푸렸지만 입과 눈만은 계속 환하게 웃고 있다.

 

"시싯-. 지난번에 그 녀석, 잡았어. 네가 나한테 그 녀석은 아직 역부족이라 그랬는데, 봐. 나 강하다니까! 너한테 도움 안 받아도 된다고, 이제."

"……."

 

부릅뜨고 있던 눈을 비롯하여 루피가 이름만 대면 당장 달려나가기 위해 긴장시켰던 몸의 근육이 한순간에 탁 풀렸다. 조금 전까지는 루피를 그렇게 만든 녀석에 대한 분노로 불처럼 타올랐는데, 동생의 마지막 말에 순식간에 차갑게 식은 재가 되어버렸다. 벌써 몇 번째 듣는 말이지. 이제 내 도움이 그렇게 필요 없냐? 존재 자체를 부정 당한 느낌이다. 아득한 절망감과 허탈함이 가슴을 친다. 애초에, 비난 어린 말과 시선들에 대해 오기와 독기로, 반드시 살아남아서, 최고로 강해져서 제 존재를 세상에 알릴 것이라는 부푼 꿈은 있었으나, 실상 자존감은 바닥을 쳤다. 아무도 원하지 않는 제 존재는 무가치하다고, 저 자신도 그렇게 생각하고 있었다. 그런 제 존재는 루피의 필요로 인해 가치를 인정받았다. 네가 필요하다고, 네가 죽지 않길 바란다고, 네가 살았으면 한다고. 물론 저를 살게 하는 게 그 이유 뿐만은 아니었지만, 자신의 존재 가치에 대한 첫 번째 정의였기에 루피의 필요는 내면의 어떤 중심 기둥 같은 것이었다. 그것이 거세게 흔들리며 살짝 금이 가 부스러지는 느낌이다. 

 

"……그럼, 이제 알아서 해라. 더는 신경 안 쓸게."

 

허무에 젖은, 평소와는 전혀 다른 목소리가 에이스의 입 밖으로 나왔다. 감추려고 했던 건데 여과 없이 튀어나왔다. 저도 실은 루피처럼 감정을 숨기는 데는 별 소질이 없었다. 루피가 뭔가 이상함을 눈치챘는지, 웃던 얼굴을 굳히며 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다.

 

"에이스? 뭐야, 갑자기."

"네가 원하는 대로, 다 혼자서 하라고. 너, 충분히 강해졌으니까."

 

그 말을 끝으로 문 쪽으로 걸음을 옮기는 에이스를 보는 루피의 눈동자가 불안에 잘게 떨렸다.

 

"너 어디 가?"

"신경 쓰지 마."

"어떻게 신경을 안 써!"

"형의 도움은 이제 필요 없는 거 아니었냐?"

"그래! 필요 없어! 형 도움 없어도 돼!"

 

에이스는 눈을 잠시 내리감았다 뜨고 계속 걸음을 옮긴다. 그때 루피의 말이 울먹임과 함께 터져 나왔고, 에이스는 멈출 수밖에 없었다.

 

"네 도움 받기 싫어! 받으면 안 돼! 좋아하는 사람끼리는 동등해야 한다고 했단 말이야! 마키노가 그랬어!"

"……뭐?"

"동등해야 하니까, 그럼 난 너한테 도움만 받으면 안 되잖아."

"……."

"그래서 열심히 한 건데…! 이씨―…."

 

일렁이는 루피의 까만 눈동자를 바라보며 에이스는 가만히 멈춰 서 있었다. 한참 꿈속을 헤매듯 멍한 표정으로 루피를 바라보던 에이스는 둘을 바라보는 다단 일가의 놀란 표정에 정신을 차렸다. 온 몸으로 루피의 말이 다가온다. 에이스가 고개를 숙이며 이마를 짚었다. 빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 숨겨야 했다.

 

 

 

 

 

06.

에이스는 그 이후로 루피가 약간 껄끄럽고 어색했다. 희뿌옇기만 한 앞으로 한 발 내밀어야 할지 제자리에 머물러야 할지 아직 결정을 못 했기 때문이다. 도무지 어떻게 해야 할지, 동생을 어떻게 대해야 할지 감을 잡을 수 없어서 우선 피하는 중이었다. 누구 앞에서든 절대 도망가지 않았던 그는 루피 앞에서는 한없이 작은 사람이 된다. 루피는 평소처럼 저에게 담담히 좋아한다 말했고 저를 여느 때와 다름없이 대했지만, 저는 그럴 수 없었다. 그런 때에 후샤 마을에서 마키노가 찾아왔다. 언제나처럼 다정하고 예쁜 미소를 지으며, 촌장님의 생신을 겸해서 오랜만에 마을에서 축제를 열 거니까 찾아오라는 말을 남겼다.

 

"가자, 에이스! 축제잖아! 나 아이스크림 먹고 싶단 말이야."

 

에이스는 사실 가고 싶지 않았다. 무척 들뜬 루피가 에이스에게 가자고 계속 졸라대서 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이기는 했으나, 단둘이 축제 구경을 간다 생각하니 데이트 같아서 쑥스러워졌기 때문이다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"에이스! 저기 아이스크림 판다!"

"야, 야. 돈 간당간당하니까 하나만 사."

 

마을 사람들이 다 같이 준비하여 누구에게나 공짜로 제공한 맛있었던 저녁 식사를 끝마치고, 잔뜩 불어난 몸으로 뒤뚱뒤뚱 뛰어가는 루피를 보며 에이스가 한숨 쉬었다. 저 고무 자식. 저녁 식사는 무상이었지만 다른 것들은 사 먹어야 한다며, 마키노가 주었던 약간의 돈을 주머니에서 뒤적이며 에이스는 얼굴에 묻은 밥풀을 떼어내곤 루피의 뒤를 따라 뛰었다. 루피가 터질 것 같이 튀어나온 배를 출렁이며 멈춰 선 곳은 소프트 아이스크림을 파는 가게였다. 축제 기간이라 평소보다 배는 싸게 판다지만 저녁을 먹고 여기저기 돌아다니며 많은 것을 이미 사 먹은 터라 남은 돈이 별로 없었다.

 

"아저씨! 소프트 아이스크림 두 개!"

"하나만 사라니까, 바보! 다른 것도 많이 사 먹어서 얼마 안 남았다고."

"그렇대, 시싯-. 그럼 하나만 줘!"

 

가게 아저씨가 서비스로 높이 담아 준 소프트 아이스크림을 들고 에이스가 계산하려고 돈을 꺼내는데, 그 아저씨가 좀 있으면 불꽃놀이를 할 거니까 꼭 보고 가라고 말했다. 루피가 어느샌가 원래대로 돌아온 몸을 하곤 폴짝폴짝 뛰며 눈을 반짝인다. "에이스! 나 좋은 장소 알아. 아무도 모르는 비밀 장소!", 라고 말하며 루피가 이어서, " 저쪽 언덕으로 가면 진짜 잘 보여! 어렸을 때 봤었어!", 무척 기분 좋은지 유쾌하게 웃으며 제 팔을 잡아끈다.

 

"야, 루피! 천천히! 아이스크림 떨어져!"

"알겠어, 알겠어."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

달이 환한 밤이다. 숲 속을 한참 헤치며 산을 오르자 마을 전경이 내려다보이는 탁 트인 언덕 위에 올라 있었다. 누군가 일부러 만들어 놓은 듯, 그 경치가 보이는 곳을 지름으로 하여 반경 3m 정도에는 반원 모양으로 들풀만이 너르게 깔려 있었다. 그 뒤부터 빽빽이 조성된 숲―그들이 빠져나온 숲이 단단히 저희를 감싸주는 느낌에, 안정감을 주는 곳이었다. 밤이 되면 모두 취침하여 어두컴컴해지는 작은 후샤 마을이지만, 오늘은 축제로 북적거려 반짝거린다. 루피의 작은 웃음소리와 저의 소리 없는 감탄이 공기 중으로 섞여 들어간다. 자리에 털썩 앉았다. 저를 따라 앉은 루피가 아이스크림을 달라는 듯 아기 새처럼 입을 벌린다. 가까이 가져다주니 날름 핥아 먹는다. 그리고 저 한 입, 다시 루피 한 입. 계속 번갈아 가면서 나눠 먹고 있는데 마을 쪽이 뭔가 소란스러워진다 싶더니 하늘로 불꽃들이 수놓아지기 시작했다. 말 그대로 꽃처럼 아름답게 만개하는 불꽃들을 넋 놓고 바라보고 있었다. 넓은 하늘에 존재를 발산하고 스러지는 화려한 불꽃들. 찬란했다. 우레와 같은 소리와 함께 태어나 여러 가지 색깔로 빛나는 불꽃들의 눈부심이 잔상처럼 남아 눈 앞을 배회한다. 

 

"……."

 

아. 너무 정신없이 보고 있었는지 그만 타이밍이 안 맞아 루피와 동시에 아이스크림으로 입을 가져가고 말았다. 아이스크림을 사이에 두고 키스할 듯이 가까운 거리에 놓인 루피의 두 눈을 마주한다. 깜빡, 깜빡, 깜빡. 루피의 눈만이 에이스의 세상인 것 같은 느낌이었다. 우린 거의 7년을 함께 지내왔지만 이렇게 가깝게 서로를 바라봤던 적이 있었나? 뭐에 홀린듯 정신없이 루피를 응시한다. 남자애답게 길지 않은 속눈썹이 잔디처럼 귀엽게 자라있는 모습, 유순한 인상을 만드는 약간 처진 눈썹, 밤하늘처럼 까만 눈동자 같은 것들을 쳐다본다. 한참을 관찰한다. 루피도 제 얼굴을 살피는지 그의 눈동자가 도록도록 움직이는 게 보인다. 눈을 감았다가 떠도 눈동자에 줄곧 서로의 모습만이 담긴다. 계속해서 터지는 불꽃이 루피의 얼굴을 더 환하게 보이게 했다가 사라지고 다시 환해지고. 겨우 몇 초일 테지만 몇 시간처럼 느껴지는 시간이었다. 급격하게 부끄러움이 몰려와 그만 입술을 떼려 했다. 그때 루피의 입이 오물오물 움직이며 제 쪽으로 다가오는 것이 보였다. 아이스크림을 크게 베어 물며 제게 점점 가까이 오는 루피의 얼굴. 코가 맞닿을 정도가 되어서야, 이건 너무 가까운데, 라고 생각했을 땐 이미 제 입술에 부드럽게 닿는 감촉이 지나가고 난 후였다.

 

"달다."

 

불꽃이 터진다. 펑. 루피가 환히 웃으며 말한다. 폭죽이 요란하게 발하는 빛보다 그 모습이 더 빛나는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 입가에 잔뜩 아이스크림을 묻히고 말갛게 웃는 루피의 귀 끝이 빨개져 있었다. 에이스가 들고 있는 소프트 아이스크림의 콘 위엔 루피가 먹어버려서 삼 분의 일 정도만 남은 아이스크림이 덩그러니 올려져 있었다. 불꽃이 또 한 번 터진다. 펑. 세상을 밝히는 빛을 느끼며 루피에게 빠르게 입술을 가져갔다. 부드럽게 맞닿는 입술과 따뜻한 온기. 루피에게서 묻혀 온 아이스크림을 혀로 핥으며 웃었다.

 

"그래, 진짜 다네."

 

그렇게 말하곤 얼굴로 피가 몰리는 느낌에 고개를 돌렸다. 관계는 변하기 마련이었다. 긍정적인 방향이든 그렇지 않든. 시간에 흐름에 몸을 맡긴 채 살아가고 있는데 멈춰 있을 수 없는 게 당연하다. 머물러 있을 수 없었다. 흐르지 않으면 썩을 뿐이다. 그래, 받아들이고 헤쳐나가고 맞서는 수밖엔 별도리가 없는 것이다. 에이스는 제 앞에 놓여있는 루피의 손을 향해 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 손가락 끝이 닿고 마디가 겹쳐지고 마침내 온전히 마주한 그 손을 꽉 잡는다. 저의 손보다 작지만 다부진 그 손을. 

 

달이 환한 밤이다. 

 

 

 

 

 

07.

별도 달도 뜨지 않는 캄캄한 밤인 데다가 숲 속에 있으니 주변이 온통 칠흑같이 까맸다. 앞엔 모닥불이 놓여 있었다. 불빛이 닿는 거리에 있는 저와 루피를 제외한 주변이 모두 사라져버린 것 같은 느낌이다. 나뭇잎과 덤불, 장작더미 위에서 타오르는 모닥불을 바라보는 루피와 에이스의 사이엔 어떤 말도 오가지 않았다. 어둠이 내려앉은 주위엔 침묵마저 무겁게 공간을 내리누르고 있었다. 열기에 일그러져 보이는 루피의 옷을 가만히 보고 있다가 주황빛을 받아 괜스레 먹먹한 느낌을 불러일으키는 그 하얀 얼굴로 시선을 올리며, 에이스가 입을 열었다.

 

"내일이야."

"…응, 알아."

 

딱 집어 무어라 설명할 수 없는 감정이 가슴 속을 뻐근하게 만들고 있었다. 아마 루피도 저와 비슷한 상황일 것이다. 저의 설렘을 꺼내야 할지, 동생을 두고 가는 형의 걱정을 말해야 할지, 둘의 관계의 불투명성에 대한 연인으로서의 불안을 얘기해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그 외에도 가슴 속에 피어난 수많은 감정이 오히려 입을 닫게 했다. 그래서 그냥 한마디만 했다.

 

"먼저 갈게."

 

네가 벌써 열네 살이구나. 바보 같기만 했던 동생이 제법 진지해질 줄도 알게 되었는지 표정이 아주 심각하다. 그런 루피를 향해 웃으려고 했으나 결국 그러진 않았다. 지금은 밤이고 타닥이는 소리와 붉은빛이 사위를 적시는 모닥불 앞이니까, 조금 솔직해지기로 한다. 바로 코앞에 다가온 미래에 대한 설렘과 흥분에 웃고 싶기도 했으나 남겨질 동생에 대한 걱정과 불안이 그럴 수 없게 만들었으니까. 지금은 괜히 강한 척하지 않을게. 루피가 저를 한참 응시하더니 말한다, "응, 3년 뒤에 나도 따라갈게."

 

"……있지, 루피."

"왜?"

 

밤이 주는 힘을 빌려 에이스는 조금 더 속마음을 꺼내본다. 루피의 고백 이후로 품고 있던 생각을. 용기를 내보는 거다. 루피와 저의 그 감정이 앞으로 어떻게 될지 모를 일이지만, 겁쟁이처럼 굴던 저에게 한 발 먼저 다가와 준 루피에게 이번엔 제가 먼저 한 발 다가가기로.

 

"우리 꿈을 다 이루고 나면, 다시 여기로 돌아와서 여행하자. 단둘이서만."

"……응?"

"그니까, 같이 많은 시간 못 보냈잖아. 그게, …그거로서는. 형제로서는 많이 보냈지만…, 아, 젠장!"

 

아직 부끄럽다. 사랑이란 의미가 들어간 그 단어를 내뱉기엔. 미래에 대한 약속이었다. 꿈을 이루게 될지, 그게 언제가 될지, 그 안에 죽을 수도 있고 해군에게 잡혀 꼼짝없이 감옥에서 썩게 될 수도 있겠지만, 그런 걸 다 집어치운, 저와 루피 단둘만의 관계를 위한 약속. 서로 그 감정 변하지 말고 이 관계를 계속 지키고 싶다는 의미였다. 루피가 멍하니 저를 쳐다보고 있다가 그 뜻을 알아챘는지 밝은 웃음을 띤다.

 

"좋아! 약속이야, 에이스!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

에이스의 출항 날이다. 햇볕은 기분 좋을 정도로 따사로웠고 바람도 선선하니 상쾌하다. 에이스를 배웅해주러 마키노와 촌장을 비롯해 다단 일가의 산적들, 그리고 루피가 나와 있었다. 그는 말없이 동생을 바라본다. 바람에 흩날려 드러난 루피의 하얀 이마에 시선을 뺏겼다. 문득 그 이마에 입 맞추고 싶단 생각이 들었다. 저도 모르게 가까이 한 발짝 다가섰을 때, 정신이 돌아오며 얼굴로 열이 오른다. 닭살이 돋고 온몸에 벌레가 기어 다니듯 간지러운 느낌이었다. 제길, 부끄러워. 아직은 표현하는 게 창피했다. 좀만 더 시간이 흐르면, 자연스럽게 할 수 있게 되지 않을까. 그런 생각을 하며 입술 대신 엄지와 검지를 둥글게 말아 이마 가까이 가져간다. 딱-.

 

"아! 아파!"

 

에이스는 루피 이마에 빨갛게 난 자국을 보며 키득키득 웃었다. 그리고선 배에 올라탔다. 밝게 웃는다. 마음속은 어젯밤과 비슷할 정도로 정신없이 복잡하지만, 웃으며 떠날 것이다. 잘 지낼 거라 믿어, 루피. 3년 뒤에 만나.

 

"기다려, 금세 이름을 떨칠 테니!"

 

 

 

 

 

08.

믿을 수가 없다. 루피는 지금 이 상황이 꿈 같았다.

 

"미안해…… 루피…."

"…에, 에이스… 어서, 어서 치료……."

"네 도움, 제대로 받아주지 못해서……, 미안하다."

"바보 같은 소리 하지 마!! 빨리, 제길, 빨리 누가 에이스를 구해줘!! 제발!!"

 

지금 제 품으로 쓰러져서 피 흘리고 있는 게 제 형이라고? 불사신 같았던 내 형이…? 심장이 까맣게 타들어 가고 눈앞이 점멸한다. 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 에이스의 맨 살에 닿은 제 손에는 붉고 뜨거운 것이 자꾸만 묻어났다. 숨이 턱턱 막혀왔다. 터무니없는 상황에 당황스럽고 혼미한데 에이스는 루피를 더 죽이려는 말들을 쏟아낸다.

 

"…소용없어. 자신의, 생명이 다하는 순간쯤은 알아……!"

"……에이스-!"

"그러니까… 잘 들어, 루피."

"…무슨 소리야… 에이스, 너 죽어? ……야… 흐, 약속했잖아!!"

 

_「잘 들어. 명심해, 루피! 난 안 죽어!」_

_「우리 꿈을 다 이루고 나면, 다시 여기로 돌아와서 여행하자. 단둘이서만.」_

 

"너, 절대로 안 죽는다고……!! 그리고…, 그리고, 단둘이, 흐, 단둘이 여행하기로……! 약속했잖아!!"

"…그래. …사보 일과… 애먹이는 동생이 없었으면, 난 살겠다는 생각… 하지도 않았어…. 아무도 그걸 바라지 않거든."

 

 

하지만 넌 원해줬지. 에이스는 부들부들 떨리는 동생의 몸을 느끼며 살짝 미소 지었다. 살아있는 내 동생. 살아나갈 너. 루피를 구해서 다행이고 안심이었다. 만족한다. 저를 구하기 위해 이 전장에 뛰어든 동생을 죽게 만들고 자신이 사는 미래보다야 제 목숨을 내놓는 미래가 훨씬 더 행운이었다. 하지만 죽기 전이니까, 조금은 솔직해져도 되겠지.

 

_아아, 그래. 아쉽다. 너무 아쉬워. 너와 함께하지 못할 시간이 안타까워 죽겠다._

_나를 아껴 준 동료들에게 제대로 보답하지도 못하고 죽게 된 지금 상황이 분하기도 해._

_루피, 네 꿈의 결말의 보고 싶었다. 내 꿈과 너의 꿈이 성취되고 나면, 약속했지? 단둘이 바다를 누비기로. 항해술엔 영 문외한인 우리 둘이니 갑작스러운 폭풍에 휘말려 죽을 수도 있겠지만, 그래, 너와 그런 나날을 보내다 죽고 싶었다. 전 세계에서 가장 강한 우리 둘이 위대한 항로에 들어가기도 전에 폭풍에 휘말려 죽었다는 기사가 나면 재밌었을 텐데._

_정말, 우리가 우리의 꿈을 이룬 후, 단둘이서, 더 많은 추억을 쌓고 싶었어. 형제로서가 아니라, …알지?_

_좀 더 미리 네게 표현할걸. 떠나던 날, 네 하얀 이마에 입 맞출걸. 더 빨리 내 맘을 인정할걸._

_무척 아쉽다. 너무 아쉽고 안타깝지만,_

_「나 너 좋아해, 시시싯-.」_

_「에이스, 좋아해.」_

_「좋아하는 사람끼리는 동등해야 한다고 했단 말이야!」_

 

"사랑해줘서…… 고마워…!!"

 

죽을 때가 되어서야 제가 원하던 해답이 바로 주위에 있었음을 깨닫게 된 건, 너무 늦게 알아챈 건 눈물 날만큼 아쉬웠지만, 그래도 자신은 행복한 사람이었음을, 모두에게 사랑받는 삶을 살았음을 마음속 깊이 끌어안고 갈 수 있게 되었다.

불꽃이 펑, 터지며 화려하게 막을 장식하고 스러져 간다.

 

어느 날엔가 보았던, 아름답던 그 불꽃을 기억하며 에이스는 천천히 눈을 감았다. 웃는다. 웃어야지. 

 


End file.
